With the continuous development of the storage technology and the electronic technology, the random access memory is widely used. The random access memory may be independent of or integrated into a device, such as a processor, a dedicated integrated circuit or a system on chip.
A magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) is magnetic and performs random storage via the rotation of the magnetic moment. The MRAM has advantages of a high-speed read/write capability, a high integration and is capable of storing data repeatedly for infinite number of times. For a spin-orbit torque MRAM, a spin current is generated due to the spin-orbit coupling, which induces a rotation of the magnetic moment in a magnet. However, the “up” and “down” direction of the rotation for perpendicularly magnetized magnets under the function of the current is random, and a deterministic switching of the magnetic moment is required for effective data access. Therefore, researches have been focusing on how to realize the deterministic switching of the magnetic moment for SOT-MRAM.